Toyah Battersby
Toyah Laverne Battersby is a character in Coronation Street from Ep 4223 - 4 Jul 1997 to 2003 and again from Christmas 2016 onwards. She was the daughter of Janice Battersby who was married to Les Battersby. Toyah is the step sister of Leanne Tilsley. She is played by Georgia Taylor. Biography Backstory Toyah Laverne Lee was born in May 1982, the daughter of Janice Lee and Ronnie Clegg. Janice and Ronnie split and he moved to London. In 1993 Janice met the roguish Les Battersby and they married in 1994. Toyah gained a step sister Leanne Battersby. 1997-2003 Toyah moved with her notorious family the Battersby (which included her mother Janice, step-father Les and stepsister Leanne) when they were relocated by the council to 5 Coronation Street. They moved in in July 1997. Percy Sugden complained about Toyah playing her radio in the street loud. The family proved to be trouble for the residents due to their troublemaking ways, although this did slightly start to die down overtime, especially with Toyah who began a friendship with pensioner Emily Bishop. She developed a crush for Emily's nephew Spider Nugent, who introduced her to environmentalism. In April 2001, Toyah was raped by Phil Simmonds in the back alley. One of the suspects was Duggie Ferguson as he had feuded with Toyah and told her she will get what is coming to her. Toyah and Spider eventually became a couple and lived together at Emily's house, although she ended up putting them out due to them disobeying her house rules, especially regarding sex. They ended up splitting when Spider decided to take a trip to India, but Toyah couldn't face going that far away. In 2003 Toyah and Spider reconciled, and the pair of them moved to London together. Off-screen: 2003-2016 Toyah and Leanne kept in contact. At some point Toyah and Spider separated, although the exact time is unknown also was pre-2015. In 2011 Toyah was unable to make it to Leanne's 30th birthday. By 2014 Toyah moved to Liverpool, and met a man named Toby whom she married. In mid-2016 Toyah went through relationship troubles and Leanne planned to go and stay with her, taking her former step-son Simon Barlow with her, but changed her mind as Leanne decided to reconcile her relationship with Nick Tilsley. 2016- Leanne, Nick and Simon planned to travel to Liverpool for Christmas to spend time with Toyah and her husband Toby, however this plan never went ahead as Toyah made an unexpected return on Christmas Day, informing Leanne that Christmas is off. She claims that Toby got nasty which forced her to walk out and come back to Weatherfield. Toyah and Leanne witness a fight between Nick and Peter Barlow in the street, with Nick claiming Peter loves Leanne. After the fight is over Peter leaves and heads to a hotel, where he waits at the bar. Toyah meets him there, and it turns out she is his secret woman. The pair kiss, and later sleep together in their hotel room. Toyah and Peter later bought The Rovers Return and Toyah once looked back at the stroppy teenager she was 20 years earlier when she first encountered Coronation Street, and now she owns a part of the street, the pub. Memorable info Born:' '''28th May 1982 '''Full Name': Toyah Battersby Parents: Ronnie Clegg and Janice Battersby Siblings: Leanne Tilsley (step) Spouse: Toby Chapman (2011-) (Separated) Children: Unknown Stepfather: Les Battersby Grandfathers: Rod Lee Grandmothers: Dottie Lee Aunts: Janet Lee Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1997. Category:Battersbys. Category:1982 Births Category:Waitresses Category:2011 Marriages Category:Rovers Return landladies.